snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruby Banner
Ruby Clytemnestra Banner is twenty years old and was born 7th of August 2069 in Brighton, England to Linda Banner. Her father is unknown. She is the youngest of Linda's nine children, and closest in age to Gabriel Banner who is only ten months older than her. She was home-schooled up until fourth year, though she and her brother Gabriel also took several classes at the local Muggle school during this time. She was sorted into Slytherin house in her fifth year when she transferred to Hogwarts. She dated Grayson Whitlock for several years and had a child with him, Flynn Douglas Whitlock (19 November 2087). Despite being pregnant during the last part of her 7th year, Ruby graduated and with a lot of hard work to combat her dyslexia, even passed several NEWTs. She is the face for Pandora's Box, a wizarding lingerie chain, as well as modeling for several well known wizarding fashion and cosmetics brands. As of 2089 she is also working toward starting her own business in nail design. Personality and Interests Ruby isn't one for book-smarts but she's certainly socially smart and street smart. She is very good at manipulating others who are perhaps better equipped mentally to help her out when necessary. She learnt at a young age to play to her strengths: namely her feminine charm, much of which she learned from her mother who has been known to entertain quite the procession of wizards despite already having nine children. She has dyslexia and has big trouble with reading and writing, as well as difficulty with associated skills. However, she is good with magic as long as it can be demonstrated to her and she doesn't have to read about it. She's a fast learner, though she doesn't have much confidence in her intelligence. Ruby can be confident, brazen, manipulative, and spoiled. She can be very selfish and outrageous at times, but her heart is usually in the right place and she does her best to do right by her friends. She's the sort of person who you either love or hate. Most friendships she has are rather fickle or surface only and she's difficult to really get to know deeply, but those who do value her greatly as she has a big heart, she is very genuine, but petrified of making herself vulnerable to others, as she has never had much support or love at home, so has always had to look out for number one. In her experience, people leave, and people are selfish. She's a fun girl but it is rare that others look past the shallow exterior mask that she wears to protect herself. She pretends this doesn't bother her. Even her closest brother Gabriel can only take her antics for so long before he tires of her, something that injures her but she would never say so. She appears to brush this off. She isn't exactly a troublemaker but she does find herself in trouble fairly often. TO BE UPDATED Ruby's interests include boys, attention from boys, shopping, nail art, make up and make overs, cute things, stalking her cousin's band (The Dead Kneazles) developing fickle and short lived crushes (such as the one on Nigel Barrington of TDK who totally broke her heart) gossip, dares, coffee, nail polish, dancing of all kinds (which she does competitively), rabbit jumping, and never doing homework if she can help it. She used to do gymnastics but quit when she was thirteen, much preferring dance. In January 2086 she won a modeling contest and became the face for the lingerie range, Back in Black, for Pandora's Box, which is aimed mostly at young witches. Her goals for the future relate to her nail art, she would like to do this professionally, but is willing to stick with the modeling thing for a while if it pans out. TO BE UPDATED Family Ruby is the youngest of 9 children. Her elder siblings are Cody (19 Sept 2058) and Camden Banner (26 August 2059), whose father Dominicus Beringer died in 2059 and left Ruby's mother a lot of money, Thunder Ward (7 June 2060) son of Hayden Ward, Martina Banner (6 November 2062) who is (along with the rest of her family) unaware that her father is Jasper Mitterbill, Aina (4 September 2063) and Diarmuid Banner (29 July 2064) who share the same father, though their mother won't tell them much about him, Gage Banner (20 January 2066) father unknown, and Gabriel Banner (10 October 2068) born only ten months before Ruby. Ruby's cousins on her mother's side are West Odessa and Aspen Odessa. Her first cousins once removed on the same side are Ira Banner, Helo Banner, and Hollis Summers, and her second cousins are Maya and Michael Summers - the children of Hollis and her husband Mysteries Department head Ashby Summers At present she has no knowledge of her paternal family, though unbeknownst to her, Gabriel has been investigating this and has found out a few things. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Class of 2087 Category:Slytherin Category:Alumni Category:Wizarding Fashion